Hercule Satan vs John Cena
"It doesn't matter if your ''saiyan'' or not, just as long as your strong, you have a chance." Goku M. Spurlock Hercule Satan vs. John Cena is an exciting death battle between a wrestler and a warrior, WWE vs. Dragon Ball Z but it is not yet known who would win between the two and on this page we are going to find out!! Description These two amazingly strong mortals will go one on one in this death battle, yes and who will prove, stronger? We will find out on this page, the WWE Wrestler John Cena, or the DBZ Warrior, Hercule Satan?! Interlude Wiz: '''Hercule Satan, an amazing strong DBZ mortal warrior, and John Cena one of the top wwe wrestlers, a A+ Wrestler who can really fight. '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: Both men have the same skill and it is our job to test, their armor, power, strength, and ability to find out who would win in a death battle! Hercule Satan Wiz: '''Hercule Satan is a strong warrior '''Boomstick: Yea who can chop through blocks of wood! Wiz: 'But he is not taken seriously as he can be dumb sometimes, like that time when he challenged Cell not even knowing he'd get his butt kicked '''Boomstick: '''But remember he did defeat Dan in a fight and is the only one to face both Majin Buu and Cell and not die! '''Wiz: '''Yes he is as actually strong for a mortal but just week by DBZ standards but is really strong for a mortal and could easily kill one. He actually does stand a chance against some DBZ fighters but definitely not saiyans. '''Boomstick: ' Well if you've seen Hercule vs. Dan there's not much more to say about him except he's a fighting tournament champion and lost the title to Uub. 'Wiz: '''Alright then, let's move to John Cena :) John Cena '''Boomstick: '''John Cena is a very popular pro-wrestler that will have his first death battle on this page, fighting for WWE '''Wiz: '''Yep John Cena debuted in 2002 in the WWE and even though he lost he had a heck of a match against Kurt Angle for his debut, yes and he has been going strong ever since then for 14 years! '''Boomstick: '''Yep the fans love him, he currently wrestles on Smackdown and has won every championship there is to win except for the Intercontinental championship! '''Wiz: '''He has beaten most of the superstars he has faced, dangerous ones, like Triple H, The Rock, Brock Lesnar, and more '''Boomstick: '''Him beating The Rock was bull crap though '''Wiz: ' Whatever Boomstick '''Boomstick: '''huh '''Wiz: Well anyway WWE has gotten crappier and crappier over the years and John Cena is pretty much the only one being used right and he does win most of his big matches Boomstick: '''But don't forget he has lost to jobbers like The Miz, Dean Ambrose and more. '''Wiz: '''Yeah but with his huge muscles and constant weight lifting it makes him a contender to fight Hercule Satan! Battle to start Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! '''Boomstick: '''OK IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle We are at a wrestling show, John Cena does the attitude adjustment on The Miz for the Intercontinental championship to win it for the first time he hooks the leg! 1, 2, 3! John Cena has won the championship and Dolph Ziggler super kick's Brock Lesnar to stop an interference then Dolph Ziggler holds up John Cena's arm as he is the winner and has finally won the intercontinental championship for once! Then all of a sudden a man walks out on the stage that had black hair, blue eyes, and a red combat suit. '''Guy: '''I am Hercule Satan, and I have traveled 100,000,000,021 miles, to fight you! John Cena then throws the Miz out of the ring, tell's Dolph Ziggler to leave and is ready to face Hercule Satan '''John Cena: '''Alright, I'm ready, get your scrawny butt in the ring now! Hercule Satan then rushes in the ring and kicks John Cena in the chest '''John Cena: '''Dang, you might not be as weak as I thought Hercule Satan then attempts another kick but John Cena dodges it and punches Hercule Satan and then he drop kicks him from the ground '''Hercule Satan: '''Aughhhh dang! '''John Cena: '''There's more where that came from John Cena John Cena then hit Hercule Satan with the intercontinental title, then a chair, and then a sledge hammer '''Hercule Satan: '''Owwww, I can't lose to this guy Hercule Satan then rises up and throws John Cena out of the ring then when John Cena comes back in Hercule Satan kicks him in the groin then he lifts him up and punches him a few times ready to finish him. '''Hercule Satan: '''Now time for the ultimate punch! The Miz rushed into the ring to beat John Cena so Hercule Satan punched him instead and the Miz's body parts were all over the ring, the Miz was dead. '''Hercule Satan: '''Oh no! John Cena then gets up and hits an attitude adjustment on Hercule Satan then goes for the pin, 1, 2, 3! '''John Cena: '''Yeahhhh I won! '''Hercule Satan: '''This is a death battle not a wrestling match you stupid mortal time to finish you Hercule Satan then grabbed a chair and hit John Cena in the head and then John Cena was stunned, Hercule Satan was about to finish him, then Dolph Ziggler slid a barbed wire bat under the ring that he got from Shawn Michaels '''John Cena: '''Thanks John Cena and Hercule Satan then clashed and both hit each other with their weapons, John Cena was stunned but Hercule Satan fell to the mat then John Cena continued to constantly and ruthlessly hit Hercule Satan with the barbed wire bat until the referee checked his pulse announcing he was dead. '''K.O. 'John Cena: ' Yes!!!!! John Cena's music then played and him and Dolph Ziggler celebrated the win! They left the arena Results '''Boomstick: '''Ahhhh why? But John Cena sucks! '''Wiz: '''Ok John Cena beat Hercule Satan because he is smarter, less clumsier, and better at wrestling and the fans cheering for John Cena allowed him to win in his natural habitat '''Boomstick: '''Hercule Satan might be stronger than John Cena but John Cena is better than him in every other category giving him the win '''Wiz: '''So your winner is John Cena! NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE... "I will PULVERIZE YOU!" The Pulverizer enters death battle! Who were you rooting for? Hercule Satan John Cena Did you agree with the reasoning of Hercule Satan vs John Cena Yes No The result was right the reasoning was not The reasoning sounded okay but the result was not Category:Ghoster29387 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Joke Death Battles Category:'Wrestling' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:"Celebrity" themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016